FAIRY TAIL JUVIA Y GRAY POR SIEMPRE
by ope-hana
Summary: TRATA DE JUVIA DESPUES DE IR A UNA MISION DE 5 AÑOS Y LAS REACCIONES QUE TIENES DESPUES DE REGRESAR
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES MI TERCERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LEER**

**CASADOS...**

Después de derrotar a zeref unos y otros vivían en armonía.

Fairy Tail, siempre animado, celebrando y festejando. Cuando le llegan una misión de 5 y otra de 3 años a lo que el maestro elige a gajeel y juvia.

— las misiones están ligadas y ustedes usan magia de hierro y agua así que no tendrán problemas.

— maestro yo quiero esa misión- natsu gritando desde una mesa

— no natsu, tus poderes serán inútiles

— oye, salamander ya eres inservible- gajeel burlándose de natsu

Juvia con la cara agachada porque se separara de gray, Lucy se da cuenta.

— todo va estar bien juvia

— tu eres mi enemiga, rival de amor te aprovecharas de esto-viéndola de manera escalofriante

— !eh¡ ¿Cómo?- toda confundida

El maestro da la orden que vayan a empacar ya que mañana se irán

A lo que juvia se acerca a gray

— gray-sama tenemos que salir a nuestro último día juntos

— ¿eh? no tengo ganas de salir contigo

— ¡oh juvia se siente feliz por ser rechazada de nuevo por gray-sama!

En la mañana todos se despiden de ellos.

Habían pasado 3 años y nadie sabía de ellos se preguntaban si habían fracasado a lo que el maestro responde. – la misión es de 5 años que todavía le falta lo mejor más.

A lo que todos se quedaron viendo al maestro

— maestro y porque los eligió a ellos- dijo erza

— es porque es su antiguo maestro que está poniendo un caos en una aldea- makarov viendo a los que estaban enfrente de el

— eso es un poco arriesgado para ellos.

— lo sé, pero ahora son nuestro compañeros. Concluyo

Después de pasar 5 largos años y con 5 meses

Llega una paloma mensajera todos se acercan. Erza se acerca le desprende la hoja, empieza hablar en voz alta

— chicos es mensaje de gajeel y juvia, dice que regresan en una semana

Todos emocionados empiezan a celebrar por la nueva noticia.

A lo que el equipo del rayo dice

— todos nosotros cambiamos, ellos también

— tienes razón- dijo Lucy

Lucy había crecido más y tenía el pelo más largo, su cuerpo era más voluptuoso. Erza que seguía teniendo el mismo peinado solo que ahora ya no tenía la armadura que la caracterizaba

Natsu y gray tenían los mismos rasgos pero gray se aparecía mas a su papa y natsu tenía el pelo recogido para atrás. Al igual que gray eran altos y tenían demasiados músculos por entrenamiento y misiones que hacían.

Después de una semana todos estaban esperándolos pero nadie llego, a lo que los demás dijeron que a lo mejor la paloma llego rápido y era dentro una semana mas

Al día siguiente, todos estaban de lo más relajados cuando la puerta se abre y vieron dos siluetas entrar. Diciendo — no recuerdo un gremio tan apagado…

Nadie podía creerlo era gajeel con Lily en su etapa de edolas

Todos se sorprendieron y fueron a recibirlo. Gajeel vio que habían demasiados cambios y que otros habían crecido. Cuando Lucy le pregunta por juvia. A lo que él responde que se quedó en la cuidad comprando ropa.

Levy al no creer que gajeel haya llegado, él era más alto tenia aun el cuerpo más marcado y su cabello se lo había cortado corrió hacia el de alegría, a lo que todos se dieron cuenta. Gajeel se da cuenta que Levy se ve más diferente, su cuerpo más voluptuoso y el cabello más largo, pero seguía teniendo su actitud infantil.

Cuando la puerta se abre ven que llegan natsu que había ido a una misión sencilla a lo que happy al ver de nuevo a Lily se pone a llorar gajeel al ver a natsu lo reta a una pelea a lo que meten a gray que estaba sentado en la barra. Cuando ven que erza los separa. Cuando se abre la puerta era juvia todos se la quedaron viendo ya que traía en sus manos varias bolsas su pelo era más largo que le llegaba a sus caderas su piel más blanca su cuerpo se volvió mucho más voluptuoso. Llevaba puesto un vestido de straples azul con blanco que le marcaba bien su escote con unas botas largas azules. A lo que ella llego a saludar cada uno incluso a gray. Todos se quedaron viendo ya que no fue corriendo donde gray. Erza que no se le escapa nada vio que juvia y gajeel tenían un anillos de parejas o cuando están casados a lo que le pregunta a juvia.

— juvia ese anillo es de parejas o de casados- Viéndola

Juvia apenada no dice nada pero ve gajeel

— si, ellos se casaron hace 2 años- dijo Lily

Todos se quedaron en shock hasta gray. Levy al escuchar esto se quedó en shock, con lágrimas en los ojos se retiró. Erza y Lucy se acercaron a juvia para que le dieran como y cuando fue que paso.

A lo que dice natsu. — ahora ya eres un hombre casado te vas una misión y vienes casado- riéndose de manera burlona junto con laxus que estaba a lado

Gray se queda viendo a juvia, pero juvia no le toma importancia, gray se aleja.

Erza camino hacia al maestro diciendo. — maestro se casaron usted hizo eso.

— no sabía que terminaría así.

El maestro se levantó pidió que juvia y gajeel subieran a su oficina.

Todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros porque a lo mejor el maestro no estaba de acuerdo.

Erza sale y encuentra a gray en la calle sentado en una banca.

— también estas sorprendido-

— no, es mejor que así fuera aunque como es que paso

— era lógico estuvieron más de 1 año juntos se dieron cuenta que había química y se casaron.

Gray viendo al suelo no podía soportar que juvia ya no la siguiera más y tampoco lo adulara por todo. Se pasó más de 5 años esperando su regreso para así pedirle que sean novios.

Erza al ver que a gray realmente le dolió al saber que juvia se había casado con gajeel le dice.

— sabes que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…


	2. MAGO S

AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

* * *

><p><strong>MAGO S<strong>

Después de una semana todos se portaban diferentes con juvia y gajeel. Ellos siempre estaban juntos y hacían las misiones juntas.

Cuando un día juvia estaba en el parque sentada, gray la ve desde lejos y se acerca sentándose a lado de juvia

— ¿y tu esposo?

— él, está en una misión solo

— ¿tu cómo has estado?

— juvia se siente bien gracias gray sa-sa

Gray al saber que juvia le iba a decir como antes se queda con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>En gremio makarov convoco a todos los magos ya todos reunidos dice que los nombres de los que van a participar en magos de clase s a lo que gajeel se alegra<p>

Eran Levy, romeo, jet, lisana gajeel y juvia

A lo que gajeel pregunta por qué natsu y gray no participaran

Ellos responden que ya son magos clase s a lo que gajeel se molesta

Erza comenta que el equipo del rayo también son clase s al igual que cana y elfman

Ya los demás fallaron en las pruebas.

Se habían decidido que le daban una semana para ir a entrenar y en el caso de juvia y gajeel podían entrenar juntos.

Paso la semana ya todos estaban reunidos a lo que el maestro informa que los otros, de nuevo se fueron a preparar las pruebas y esta prueba va ser en una isla deshabitada

Empezó gajeel y juvia empezaron juntos pero se separaron en un laberinto

Gajeel se enfrentó a natsu a una pelea cuando llego levy y laxus que también estaban peleando.

Juvia que seguía caminado encontró a erza sentada a lo que erza dice — esto me trae recuerdos como la última vez.

Empezaron a pelear juvia esta vez se la estaba poniendo difícil a erza que con una nueva técnica derroto a erza.

Gajeel y Levy unieron fuerzas y lograron con trampa hacer que los otros dos empezaran a pelear ya llegaron a la segunda base cuando vieron que juvia ya estaba ahí.

Después llego romeo a lo que sabían que los demás no lo lograron. Se preguntaron a quien se encontraron juvia dice que erza romeo a evergreen a lo que gajeel y Levy se sorprende que hayan derrotado a sus oponentes y ellos solo huyeron.

El maestro llego y les dijo que la siguiente era pelea múltiple si lograban pasar encontrarían a otro y así sucesivamente después los que lleguen serán los que se convierta en magos clase s

Todos empezaron a caminar cuando las piedras se movieron y se volvieron a separar.

Juvia se encontró a mirajane. Gajeel a elfman. Romeo a bickslow. Levy a freed.

Empezó la peleas gajeel paso sin problemas, levy con varias heridas paso, juvia que tenía a una pelea con los satán soul de mira desde lejos gray los observa

Romeo encuentra a gajeel y después Levy se miran y dicen que si la tuvieron difícil a lo que gajeel pregunta quienes eran los que le toco. Romeo dijo bickslow. Levy a freed. Ya gajeel dice que le toco a elfman. Todos empiezan a ver cuántos quedan y juvia con quien estará peleando a lo que se escucha un estruendo y de lejos ven volar a mirajane. A lo que romeo dice que a lo mejor juvia no llegue a pasar. Gajeel se empezó a reír y dijo — no lo dudo estos 5 años descubrió que podía controlar a varias cosas. Los dos que estaban con él lo ven cuando llega erza junto con laxus y natsu.

— a que te refieres- dijo laxus

— lo has de saber tu erza- dijo gajeel viendo a erza.

Laxus con natsu se la quedaron viendo junto con romeo y levy.

Erza solo dijo. — no supe de donde vino el ataque solo desperté y ya no estaba ella.

— es porque ya sabe la magia de un devil slayer. Gajeel riéndose

Cuando ven que mirajane cayo inconsciente desde el otro lado de donde se encontraba peleando.

Al ver eso laxus empieza a atacar a los otros junto con natsu y erza, empezaron la pelea. Juvia empieza a caminar como si nada cuando llega a un pequeño rio se quita ropa y empieza a nadar cuando ve a gray acercarse.

— magia de devil slayer…

— ah ya te dijeron. Mientras seguía nadando

— no te observe

— juvia se siente un poco intimidada ya que su oponente es un que usa el devil slayer.

Ambos empezaron a pelear de manera en que ninguno podía tocar al otro.

Cuando llegaron donde se encontraban los otros peleando.

A lo que gray dijo

— vaya no sabía que tu esposo estaba peleando con natsu

—yo tampoco pero ahora que lo dices hare equipo.

Todos hicieron equipo para empezar a pelear gajeel todos estaban agotados cuando gajeel grita – juvia y yo nunca nos casamos. A lo que gray junto con los demás se sorprendieron cuando juvia los rodea con agua y empieza a robarles su energía, gajeel, levy y romeo dan el golpe final

Al final los cuatro moribundos llegan donde el maestro y el maestro los ve y les pregunta, -¿fairy tail es?

-todos responden — nuestra casa y donde nosotros unimos lazos para pelear contra oponentes.

A lo que makarov viendo a los cuatro dice

— ¡felicidades han pasado la prueba!


	3. TU Y YO

**ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS**

**TÚ Y YO**

Los de gremio estaban felices ya que eran 4 los que se habían convertido magos clase s.

De ahí le preguntaron a gajeel porque había dicho que estaba casado con juvia a lo que responde

–en la aldea donde estuvimos los aldeanos empezaron hablar mal de nosotros diciendo si éramos hermanos o por que vivíamos juntos a lo que respondimos que éramos amigos, cuando ellos empezaron a decir que eso no era cierto que si queríamos vivir ahí teníamos que estar casados, a lo cual fabrique anillos de casados fingimos que estamos casados y le habíamos pedido a Lily que a todos le dijera que estábamos casados, ya cuando llegamos se nos olvidó decirle a Lily.

— fue un error que cometí- dijo Lily

— y por qué no lo aclararon luego, toda la semana se la pasaron juntos. Erza viendo

— es algo en qué quedamos juvia y yo.

— a ver chicos vayan a descansar que mañana hay una celebración.

Al día siguiente todos estaban felices, pero gray no había visto a juvia desde anoche. Cuando llegan los demás gremios.

— hey gray has visto a juvia-dijo Lyon

— no porque-

— ah me acabo de enterar que se convirtió en maga clase s y además no está casada con gajeel

Gray pone su cara de molesto, camina hacia la barra

La celebración ya había empezado gajeel y Levy estaban juntos celebrando.

Romeo, y su papa junto con natsu estaban brindando

Lucy que estaba sentado con gray, cuando Lucy le toma las manos y gray todo ruborizado a lo lejos juvia los ve. De la manera más suave empieza a caminar a la puerta cosa que Lyon la ve.

Juvia con lágrimas en los ojos recuerda

- flashback-

— gajeel juvia está feliz porque vera de nuevo a gray sama

— para juvia deja en pensar en el

— pero juvia se siente feliz al ver a gray sama

— juvia desde que entraste tu siempre lo has seguido más sin embargo él siempre te ignora no tienes orgullo.

— gajeel ya te he dicho que juvia se siente feliz por ver a gray sama

— juvia eres mi mejor amiga y como amigo quiero que cuando lleguemos ignores a gray, él no te buscara ya que siempre esta con erza, Wendy y Lucy.

— gajeel no puedo

— ¡promételo juvia!

— ¡no, no hare eso!

— promételo o ¡dejo de ser tu amigo!.

— gajeel...

— promételo o dejamos de ser amigos, yo sé que gray estará feliz con otras mujeres y a ti te ignorara como siempre.

— juvia no quiere...

— entonces cuídate- empieza a caminar

-— gajeel espera... si acepto

* * *

><p>— gajeel tenía razón – juvia llorando en algún lugar.<p>

-— ¿quien tenía razón?- Lyon caminando hacia ella

-— Lyon... ¿ que haces aquí?-juvia limpiándose sus lagrimas

— vine a verte cómo has estado pero ahora mi corazón se ha flechado de nuevo.

Juvia toda roja. Adentro gray le pregunta a jura donde esta Lyon a lo que jura responde que fue tras de juvia a proponerle matrimonio, gray al escuchar eso sale corriendo en busca de Lyon y juvia.

— juvia sabes que hace años te pedí que seas mi novia pero tú me rechazaste por que querías a gray, quiero preguntarte si esta vez, tú me aceptarías. Abrazando a juvia

— Lyon…. – juvia toda roja

Lyon estaba a punto de besar a juvia cuando gray llega y dice — interrumpo algo,

Lyon con cara de molesto le dice — estamos ocupados te puedes retirar.

Cuando llega lisana y le dice a juvia que tiene que entrar para dar un discurso.

Entran los cuatro cuando Lyon agarra el micrófono para hablar, cuando gray lo golpea y se apropia del micrófono empieza a hablar.

— hoy quiero que todos ustedes me pongan atención.

Todos dejaron de beber y comer.

— hoy quiero aprovechar para decir que conocí una mujer hace mucho tiempo, esa mujer siempre estuvo detrás de mí donde quiera que iba, también se preocupaba por mi bienestar, sabia cuando estaba triste y estaba feliz. Yo también me fijaba en ella pero me daba pena y lo ocultaba. Ella siempre me decía que me quería o que saliéramos, a lo que yo siempre respondía con un no o no tengo tiempo, pero ella nunca se molestó ante mi rechazo, siempre me daba lo mejor de ella.

Juvia escuchando le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos. Y los demás se quedaron observando a gray de como hablaba.

— esa mujer me ayudo cuando estaba triste, pero un día ella le asignaron una misión donde tenía que irse por 5 años, todavía el ultimo día me pidió salir, y yo la rechacé, pero ella me mostró su sonrisa de felicidad. El día que se fueron, la recuerdo diciendo adiós gray-sama. Pasaron los días empecé a extrañarla pasaron meses y la extrañaba aún más, pasaron 5 años y en mi mente estaba ella.

— cuando ella volvió se espectacular toda una mujer pero cuando me quería acercar nos dijeron que se había casado con su amigo, es ahí donde más la extrañe ya que no iba escuchar más su dulce voz. Ella ya no me seguía y tampoco hablaba conmigo, paso una semana y ayer cuando volví a pelear con ella y saber que también tiene una magia igual a la mía caí enamorado de ella, y más cuando me entere que nunca se casaron, me puse más feliz pero el día de hoy escuche a un amigo que le iba a proponer matrimonio, recordé a una amiga que me dijo "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" y es por eso que hoy quiero pedirle a esa persona.

Gray se acerca a juvia se pone en posición de pedida de matrimonio.

— juvia ¿aceptas casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa?

Todos con cara que romántico.

Juvia con lágrimas en el rostro

— ¡si gray-sama!


End file.
